icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Mortar Team
Armed with their innovative exploding shells, the stalwart of Ironforge are capable of blasting apart enemy ranks from long range. These fearless dwarves are masters of explosive devices and relish in pounding fortified enemy emplacements to dust. Description Long-range siege weaponry. Exceptional damage versus buildings, but slow and vulnerable. Can learn the Fragmentation Shards and Flare abilities. Attacks land units and trees. Español Armamento de largo alcance para asedios. Causa daños extraordinarios a los edificios, pero es lento y vulnerable. Puede aprender las habilidades Fragmentos y Bengala. Ataca a unidades de tierra y árboles. Information Learn how to use ranged units with unit control. Mortar Teams have the largest area of effect damage of all the siege units. Mortar Teams are good at killing buildings. Bring them along when you are assaulting an enemy town. Mortar Teams cannot attack air units. If you use a lot of Mortar Teams be sure to at least research the damage upgrades to make them more effective. Mortar Teams will damage your own units so be careful to prevent them from killing your own army. Mortar Teams can be used to clear away trees. Mortar Teams are the only ranged seige units in the game that aren't mechanical, so you can cast invisiblility on them, run them into the back of an enemy base with a couple sorceresses, and when the enemy comes back to kill the Mortar teams, cast invisiblility and run away! Also you can cast spells like Inner Fire on them too, which can help a lot in team games. Beware though, this can be used against you, with spells like Storm Bolt and Polymorph which affect non-mechanical units too. Names for Worldwide Languages * Equipo Mortero - Español * モルタル砲チーム - Japanese Spells and Abilities Flare :Launches a Dwarven flare above a target point, which reveals that area for 15 seconds. Reveals invisible units. | |- | |} You can cast an unlimited amount of Flares but there is a 120 sec. cooldown before you can cast another Flare. Fragmentation Shards (Passive) :Uses fragmentation mortars to increase damage dealt to Unarmored and Medium armor units. | |- | |} The damage dealt by Fragmentation Shards is affected by both Armor type and value. So the damage values listed above will actually be half as much against Medium armor, and 50% more against Unarmored. Upgrades ;Black Gunpowder :Increases the ranged attack damage of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. : :;Refined Gunpowder ::Further increases the ranged attack damage of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. : :: ::;Imbued Gunpowder :::Further increases the ranged attack damage of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Siege Engines, and Flying Machines. :: ;Studded Leather Armor :Increases the armor of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders. : :;Reinforced Leather Armor ::Further increases the armor of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders. : :: ::;Dragonhide Leather Armor :::Further increases the armor of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Dragonhawk Riders, and Gryphon Riders. :: Patch Changes Category:Characters